Ce monde n'est pas le mien
by pretresse schtroumphique
Summary: Tome 5 - Quelque chose va rapprocher Rémus et Harry plus qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé, et les soulager. Naon, c'est pas un slash!


Titre : Ce monde n'est pas le mien

Auteur : Pretresse schtroumphique 

Note : **Attention, fic contenant des SPOILERS du tome 5 !!!**

Quoique maintenant qu'il est sorti en français, ça dérangera moins de monde, mais bon…

Genre : Bah, c'est pas parti pour être super gai. Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirais rien sur le tome 5, mais j'ai eu cette idée, et enfin, il fallait que je l'écrive quoi. Sûrement que j'ai fini par réagir… enfin me direz vous lol.

Re-Note : Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais quand je l'ai lu, ce ô tant attendu tome 5, j'ai bien déprimé pendant 1 semaine, sans exagérer, à la fois parce que Sirius est un personnage que j'aimais beaucoup, mais aussi parce que j'ai été infiniment déçue par ce bouquin, et que ça m'a fichu un coup. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas compter sur cette fic pour vous remonter le moral. En clair, si vous venez de finir OotP, et que vous êtes encore tout triste, je vous conseillerais de mettre cette fic sous votre coude, en attendant d'aller mieux. Et en attendant, trouvez-en une bien réjouissante. Pour moi, ça a été Mémento, de Nagisa Moon, qui m'a remonté le moral, alors si les slashs vous tentent, allez la lire, elle est vraiment merveilleuse.

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR comme on s'en doute, sauf l'intrigue, pour peut qu'on puisse parler d'intrigue ici. Et les paroles que j'ai introduite sont de Saez, je ne sais pas le titre de la chanson. 

Re-re-note (ouais ça saoule a force hein ?) : c'est peut-être pas ce qu'il ya de plus gai, mais c'est quand même pour toi, ô ma mary annett adorée, pitite bestiole toute désaxée, t'es absolument fantastique, je t'adoreuh !!!

Si vous avez encore la force et le moral pour… un p'tit review ?

**********

Mort.

C'était la seule chose qui demeurait dans sa tête à présent.

Rien d'autre, absolument rien.

Il était mort.

Sirius était mort, et cela faisait mal, mal rien que d'y penser, rien que de vivre avec cela.

Mort.

Merlin que cela faisait mal, ces quatre lettres, ce simple mot, quand cela concernait quelqu'un que vous aimiez, quelqu'un comme Sirius.

Sirius.

La douleur de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais plus là à ses côtés, avec lui pour le réconforter, pour plaisanter, pour marmonner à propos de Snape, pour …

C'était insoutenable, et pourtant c'était là. Depuis tout ce temps.

Il se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur tiède, le jet de la douche le massant, mais ne lui apportant désormais plus aucun bien être, parce que plus rien à présent ne pourrait avoir cet effet sur lui.

Parce que Sirius était parti. 

Ce qu'il y avait derrière ce voile, il n'en savait rien. Rien du tout. Et il n'avait pas envie de savoir, parce que cela lui avait enlevé Sirius.

Il ne savait pas ce que Sirius était devenu, mais il n'était plus là, et c'est tout ce qu'il voyait à présent.

****************************************

**********

Il était éveillé depuis longtemps déjà. Cela pouvait être depuis cinq minutes, comme depuis dix heures, il n'aurait pas vu la différence.

Le temps passait si lentement depuis. 

Harry avait parfois l'impression que cela faisait des années. 

Et pourtant, il semblait que non, puisqu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Après un mois chez les Dursley. Et un mois au Terrier où Mr Weasley l'avait emmené, sans qu'il ait rien demandé. Qu'est-ce que cela importait d'être au Terrier ? Absolument rien. Et d'ailleurs plus rien n'importait désormais.

Il avait aussi reçu ses résultats des BUSE, et Hermione, et Ron, et tout le monde l'avait félicité, parce qu'il les avait eu ces BUSE, tous ceux qu'il avait voulu avoir, pour être Auror. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être stupide, placer de l'espoir dans quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, imaginer qu'il puisse en tirer une quelconque joie, une quelconque fierté.

Il repensa à toutes ses préoccupations futiles des années passées. Et dire qu'il avait été furieux par ce qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort l'été précédent. Furieux.

_Parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettres._

Pour si peu.

Il avait été furieux, et même plus, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettres.

Est-ce que ça importait encore présent, de recevoir des lettres, de savoir que Voldemort regagnait lentement mais sûrement son pouvoir, que d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Bretagne, les sorciers tremblaient et fondaient à nouveau tous leurs espoirs en lui ?

Rien n'importait plus désormais.

Il n'était même pas en colère, ou triste, ou résigné. Il ne ressentait juste plus rien. Il était comme vide, totalement dépourvu de la moindre émotion. Juste ce vide.

**********

Il était assis là, au coin du feu. Le regard perdu dans les cendres encore rougeoyantes.

Ses yeux d'ambre semblant refléter le crépitement de l'âtre.

Semblant seulement, parce qu'ils ne reflétaient plus rien.

Ni peine, ni fureur, rien.

Cela faisait sans doute des heures qu'il était là, il ne savait pas.

Peut-être avait-il faim, peut-être son corps réclamait-il à boire. Peut-être. Rémus n'en avait cure. Il ne le sentait pas, il était ailleurs, comme détaché de son enveloppe physique.

Et lentement, les dernières braises s'éteignirent, sans qu'il eût bougé, parce que le temps passait, mais qu'il ne le voyait pas.

Il aurait dit que rien n'existait plus depuis ce moment où Sirius était tombé.

Il avait mis du temps, il avait parlé à Harry, pour _faire_ quelque chose, mais cela était venu quand même.

Cette apathie, non pas douloureuse, juste… 

Est-ce que c'était possible que toute sa vie, tous ses sentiments, et toutes ses raisons d'exister aient été balayés ? Juste parce que Sirius était parti. 

Cela avait été trop. Trop de morts, trop d'injustices, trop de souffrances.

Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, juste qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Et plus rien à ressentir. Parce que Sirius avait été la dernière source de sentiments pour lui en ce monde.

****************************************

**********

Harry était retourné à Poudlard, après un mois passé chez les Weasley, où tous avaient tenté de le faire réagir, de le sortir de son mutisme, mais on aurait dit que tout rebondissait sur lui, que rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre désormais. 

On l'avait amené à Poudlard, il y était resté, il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, il allait en cours, mangeait, se lavait, et faisait toutes ses choses parce que Hermione, Ron, et tous les autres, le surveillaient, et prêtaient attention à ce qu'il le fasse puisque lui ne prêtait plus attention à rien.

De même que Rémus.

Quand il lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de Défense à nouveau, Rémus avait accepté, mais avec dans les yeux cette lueur d'indifférence qui le rapprochait de Harry. Lui aussi faisait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il assurait ses cours, corrigeait ses copies, mais il avait détrôné Binns dans l'art d'être soporifique, il parlait de sa voix monocorde où ne perçait plus aucune émotion, parce qu'il n'y avait plus pour lui de quoi être ému de quoi que ce soit.

Et Dumbledore avait tout fait, il les avait convoqués tous les deux tour à tour, puis ensemble, leur avait parlé, posé des questions, les avaient sermonnés, observés, mais cela n'avait eu aucune conséquence.

Ils étaient venus toutes les fois dans son bureau comme ils faisaient tout le reste, sans la moindre lueur d'intérêt, ou de rejet, ou de quoi que ce soit dans leurs yeux si profonds, et si vides.

Et Dumbledore ne s'était pas contenté de ça, il avait tenu des réunions avec tous ceux qui les approchaient de près ou de loin, et cela représentait vraiment beaucoup de monde, cherchant un moyen de les faire réagir, de susciter quelque chose en eux. Mais rien n'avait fait là encore. 

Et Dumbledore était désemparé.

****************************************

**********

Rémus avait cessé de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup. 

Pendant quelques mois, il l'avait encore fait, parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire, et que cela ne changeait rien pour lui.

Mais depuis quelque temps, il trouvait encore cela trop. Alors il s'était laissé enfermer un beau soir de pleine lune, à nouveau dans cette Cabane qu'il n'avait plus « visité » depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard, ses ASPICS en poche.

Et curieusement, il avait aimé. Du moins s'était il senti mieux.

En réalité, il avait sentit quelque chose. Pas de la douleur, pas cette douleur due à la métamorphose, ni rien de cela, mais quand il était Moony, une nuit par mois, quelque chose changeait, et il allait mieux.

Rémus n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que cela pouvait être, ou pourquoi cela était, il ne se posait plus de questions depuis bien longtemps. Depuis.

Mais il le savait, il en avait conscience, et il l'attendait.

Et quand le matin arrivait, et que de Moony, il redevenait Rémus, cette sensation de mieux-être, cette sensation tout court, persistait quelque temps, alors il restait aussi longtemps que possible dans la Cabane, une semaine entière parfois, avant que quelqu'un ne le force vraiment à en sortir. Pour essayer de garder précieusement ce quelque chose.

Et quand il en sortait, il ne le faisait plus que pour attendre la pleine lune suivante.

**********

Cela avait pris du temps avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il l'avait vu pourtant.

Alors que lui demeurait toujours aussi apathique, et que autour de lui, les gens s'affairaient toujours autant pour le faire réagir, même si leur résignation allait croissant à mesure que le temps passait, il avait fini par le remarquer.

Rémus évoluait. Harry l'avait vu, il n'était plus aussi inerte qu'avant. 

La seule personne qu'il regardait encore, qu'il observait encore, parce qu'elle était comme lui, et qu'il se contemplait lui-même alors, cette personne changeait, alors que lui Harry, ne changeait pas.

Rien n'avait changé pour lui, et rien ne pouvait plus changer aurait-il dit s'il avait parlé. C'est ce qu'il semblait. 

Et pourtant, pour Rémus, chez Rémus, quelque chose changeait.

Alors Harry observa encore, et encore, la seule énergie qu'il lui restait, il l'utilisa.

Et il comprit.

**********

Il faisait sombre, le sol était inégal, et sa tête touchait par endroit la paroi de rocaille. 

Mais il avançait, vers ce rai de lumière salvateur.

Et vers ces bruits étouffés si attirants.

Et quand il poussa la porte après avoir défait le sort qui la cadenassait, il vit le loup qui avait perçu son odeur depuis longtemps déjà, se ruer sur lui.

Et il accueillit la morsure avec soulagement, et contentement.

****************************************

**********

Les deux silhouettes se profilaient faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Dumbledore les observait depuis sa fenêtre, le coeur broyé par un sentiment de tristesse, de pitié. Et au fond de soulagement.

Si cela était la seule chose possible, alors c'était forcément la meilleure.

Et dans la clarté montante de la pleine lune, les deux silhouettes s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt.

_Au soleil qui s'incline_

_Allez finissons-en_

****************************************

**********

Rémus avait fait ses adieux à ce monde, alors même qu'il n'en était plus depuis longtemps. Parce que c'était un rituel sans doute.

Il avait dit adieu à la Cabane, adieu à Poudlard, adieu à ses souvenirs de Maraudeur, adieu à ce coucher de soleil qui avait toujours été la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant de se transformer, ce flamboiement sur le Lac, qu'il ne verrait plus désormais.

Et il avait fait ses adieux à Sirius. Sur la carte des maraudeurs, dernière relique de l'esprit de son amour, dernier bastion d'où une part de l'esprit de Padfoot pouvait encore l'entendre. Il avait écrit son message.

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer_

_Comme on aime le soleil_

_Te dire que le monde est beau_

_Et que c'est beau d'aimer_

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire_

_Le plus beau des poèmes_

_Et construire un empire_

_Juste pour ton sourire_

_Devenir le soleil_

_Pour sécher tes sanglots_

_Et faire battre le ciel_

_Pour un futur plus beau,_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

_Tu vois je n'y peux rien._

**********

Harry avait fait ses adieux lui aussi. 

Il avait enfin trouvé les mots pour dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti, avec une force croissante. Quand il avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, quand il avait appris que ces parents étaient morts, et comment, toutes ces fois, tous ces  instants où il ne s'était pas senti à sa place, parce qu'ici il manquait quelque chose, et qu'il y avait quelque chose de trop également.

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi,_

_Ce monde n'est pas le mien._

****************************************

**********

Alors ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt, leur apparence perdant toute humanité alors que leur esprit l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps. 

Ils larguèrent les amarres de ce monde qui n'était plus le leur.

Et dans la Forêt, deux loups hurlèrent le temps qu'ils vécurent.

***


End file.
